Violeta Brillante
by readpink
Summary: Dos amigos son separados por un malentendido y el odio durá incluso más allá de su muerte.
1. Chapter 1

Violeta Brillante

**Capítulo 1**

La noche era oscura a excepción de la poca iluminación que la luna podía ofrecer. De la pequeña cabaña salía un débil rayo de luz por la ventana más alta. Los ojos de las bestias miraban esa pequeña señal de vida desde la espesura del bosque como si con sólo mirarla pudieran llegar a saber lo que adentro estaba pasando. No había sonido alguno. Ni un soplo de viento meciendo las ramas de los árboles, ni el croar de una rana en el cercano estanque, ni siquiera el cantar de los grillos. Nadie se atrevía a molestar a las bestias que con rencor y odio miraban la pequeña luz.

El tiempo se detuvo cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y desde el umbral se vio a una hermosa doncella en la flor de su juventud. Su cabello ligeramente ondulado y de un hermoso color castaño oscuro contrastaba, al mismo tiempo que se equilibraba, con las finas facciones de su blanco rostro. Sus labios eran de un bello color rosado pero el color de sus ojos era lo que la diferenciaba del resto de las chicas del pueblo. Sus ojos ligeramente rasgados eran de un extraño color violeta brillante que resaltaban en la pálida piel.

En ese preciso instante las bestias comenzaron a aullar con tal potencia que los animales salieron de sus nidos y huyeron despavoridos. Las bestias salieron de sus escondites con tal velocidad que si la doncella hubiera parpadeado se lo hubiera perdido por completo. La distancia entre el bosque y la cabaña era considerablemente grande pero las bestias la cubrían a gran velocidad. Sin embargo a poco menos de dos metros del umbral no pudieron seguir, como si una gran fuerza les opusiera una resistencia imposible de pasar a pesar del gran tamaño de los animales.

–Tontas bestias acaso creían que después de lo que nos hicieron no estaríamos preparadas. –dijo la doncella con tono despectivo.

Tras haber dicho esto cerró la puerta y dejó a los gigantescos lobos luchando para derribar la muralla invisible que los había separado de su joven presa. Dentro de la cabaña tres jóvenes mujeres más esperaban a la doncella que se había tomado la molestia de abrir la puerta.

¿Para qué te molestaste siquiera en abrirles las puerta? –dijo una de las mujeres. Esta tenía un largo cabello tan negro como las plumas de un cuervo, piel blanca y los distintivos ojos violeta brillante.

Mi querida Adelaida, de que nos sirve tener esta barrera mágica si no la vamos a usar. Es preciso hacerlos sufrir tanto como nos sea posible ¿no crees? –respondió suavemente la doncella.

En eso estoy completamente de acuerdo. –continuó otra de las mujeres que tenía el cabello de un rubio platino tan intenso que casi se confundía con su pálida piel. Sólo sus ojos violetas resaltaban en su blanco y hermoso rostro.

Pero Esther ¿cómo puede un ser tan hermoso como tu hablar de semejantes bestias así como así? Deberías cuidar más la pureza de tu ser y no mancharla con algo que no vale la pena ni mencionar. –expresó la cuarta mujer cuyo tono de piel y color de ojos eran los mismos que los de las otras tres pero su pulcro cabello, ondulado ligeramente, la hacía diferente ya que era de un lindo color rojizo.

No exageres mi querida Mildred para mí ustedes tampoco deberían siquiera mencionar lo que se retuerce allá afuera pero a veces es terriblemente necesario expresarse en voz alta ¿o tú qué opinas? –le contestó suavemente Esther.

Todas se miraron por unos segundos y un momento después se echaron a reír de una manera tan delicada que ni el mejor de los músicos hubiera podido imitarla en un millón de años. Cuando todas se hubieran clamado Adelaida se volteó hacia la doncella de cabello castaño y le dijo:

–Ya que fuiste tú la que incitó a las bestias, creo que tendrás que ser tú la que des la retribución por usar el escudo. Lo siento Amber.

–Está bien la verdad no siento que la retribución sea tanta como la última vez. –respondió Amber con una leve sonrisa en su rostro y una mirada que indicaba que estaría recordando lo que hacía ya algún tiempo había pasado con ese hechizo.

Tras una leve inclinación de cabeza salió de la pequeña habitación y subió por unas escaleras hasta un estrecho pasillo que se abría a ambos lados de esta. Con paso seguro giró a la derecha, dio siete pasos y entonces se detuvo. Levantó ambos brazos y dijo en voz alta:

–_Ostensum aditus._

En ese momento el pasillo se ensanchó y una puerta de madera de ébano se mostró ante ella. Era bastante alta pero no muy ancha, muy sencilla y con delicados adornos metálicos. Sin bien el metal estaba oxidado, la madera estaba en perfecto estado al igual que la manija que seguía siendo suave y fácil de manipular. Amber abrió la puerta y entró a una gran habitación redonda. Había hierbas y frascos con animales disecados por doquier. El piso llegaba a ser resbaloso en algunos lugares así que no se podía andar sin cuidado. Era el único cuarto iluminado que tuviera una ventana pero no por eso significaba que se pudiera ver algo más desde el exterior. Justo en medio de la habitación había un círculo dibujado en el piso con algunas figuras peculiares dibujadas dentro.

Amber se acercó lentamente. El dibujo parecía tener luz propia y era de un color blanco brillante. Justo cuando Amber estaba a punto de pisarlo, sacó de entre sus ropas un afilado cuchillo y con pulso certero se hizo un corte ligeramente profundo en la muñeca.

La sangre se escurrió por su brazo y Amber la dejó caer sobre el círculo externo. Caminó de modo que no quedara lugar sin ser bañado por el precioso líquido. Después de eso estiró ambas manos para posarlas por encima del círculo y recitó:

_–Protectum at omnis per sanguinis. _

Sus manos se iluminaron con una luz dorada mientras la sangre regada en el círculo hacía que éste brillara con aún más intensidad. Amber se mantuvo firme por poco más de treinta segundos. Luego la luz empezó a disminuir hasta que ya no quedó rastro de la iluminación previa. La chica bajó lentamente el brazo herido mientras que con el otro buscaba un trapo limpio en la mesa más cercana. Después de haberse atado el trozo de tela en la muñeca salió de la habitación y bajó por las escaleras sin mirar atrás. En el momento en que entró en la habitación en la que se encontraban las otras, seis pares de ojos se posaron sobre el brazo herido.

–Estoy bien, les dije que ya no era la misma debilucha que antes. –Amber sonrió y el resto de las chicas sólo asintieron con un unánime movimiento de cabeza.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Los rayos del sol acariciaron el pequeño pueblo de Lothian y todos se estiraban perezosamente en sus camas. Había sido una larga noche pero casi nadie estaba al tanto de cuanto había ocurrido en casa de las hermanas Blood. Poco a poco las personas fueron saliendo de sus hogares y empezaban a abrir sus locales par hacer la primera venta del día.

El panadero encendió sus hornos. El carnicero afiló sus cuchillos. El pescador limpiaba su producto. Las mujeres empezaban a comentar el último acontecimiento importante ocurrido justo antes de encontrarse. La actividad comenzaba a notarse por cada callejuela del pueblo. Ahí donde miraras forzosamente tenía que haber alguien moviéndose agitadamente.

Todo este panorama era admirado por Lord Cain Rowle que desde su ventana era capaz de observar hasta el más mínimo detalle. Cain era un hombre joven pero de cuerpo fuerte. Tenía la piel blanca y manchada con pecas aquí y allá. Sus rasgos aunque algo toscos combinaban perfectamente con el resto de él por lo que muchas chicas soñaban con tener algo que ver con semejante personaje. Él había heredado un gran número de propiedades y privilegios al morir su padre, Lord Conrad Rowle y a pesar de su juventud sus hermosos ojos castaños obscuros parecían cansados como si ya hubieran visto demasiado de este mundo. Por esa razón se le respetaba mucho y se le consideraba un gran y sabio líder que sabía exactamente que hacer en casos peculiares.

Divagando en su mundo propio alguien entró de improviso en la gran habitación.

–Mi señor Cain no puedo creer que ya esté despierto. –dijo el intruso.

El hombre que entró era viejo. Su cabello canoso y su rostro surcado de arrugas mostraban que había vivido por un largo tiempo. Podría haber sido considerado el sabio del pueblo, sin embargo sus ojos grisáceos no alcanzaban a reflejar ni una milésima parte que los ojos del Cain.

–No entiendo su sorpresa. Siempre he sido una persona madrugadora. —respondió Cain con suavidad sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

–Eso lo tengo muy presente pero recuerde usted que…

–No es necesario mencionar algo que no tiene relevancia en un lugar como este. –lo interrumpió el noble.

–Tiene razón lo lamento. –dijo el hombre bajando la cabeza.

–Y dígame señor Twing ¿a qué ha venido?

– ¿E? A sí. Sólo le quería avisar que el resto del consejo lo espera para una reunión urgente hoy al medio día. –espetó el señor Twing levantando la cabeza de improviso.

–Ahí estaré.

Fueron las palabras finales de Cain y el señor Twing se retiró. En ese momento los ojos del Lord se clavaron en un grupo mujeres que se movía grácilmente entre la gente. Todas llevaban puestos unos sencillos vestidos color gris y el cabello suelto. Cain frunció el ceño mientras veía como las mujeres se mezclaban con el resto de la gente pero lo frunció todavía más cuando una de ellas alzó su mirada para encontrarse con la de él.

Por los escasos segundos que se miraron los extraños ojos violeta de ella parecieron atacar a los sabios ojos castaño de él. Mientras que él le devolvía el gesto del mismo modo, una parvada de palomas bloqueo su vista. Un segundo después de que las palomas se fueran las chicas habían desaparecido.

* * *

Bueno pues esto es todo para este capitulo

espero lo hayan disfrutado

me gustaría saber que es lo que opinan

así que no tengan miedo y escríbanme sin importar

lo que tengan que decir

ls voy a escuchar y haré lo posible por enmendar mi error

besos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Trescientos años atrás el pueblo de Lothian había sido uno de los muchos lugares en donde se había dado la cacería de las brujas. Una cacería increíblemente cruel y en la gran mayoría de los casos injusta. Dalia vivía sola en una linda cabaña cerca del bosque y cada mañana se levantaba muy temprano para ir por agua al estanque que había a unos cuantos metros de su casa.

Una mañana de verano cuando iba a recoger el agua encontró a un hombre inconsciente tirado en el pasto. Asustada se acercó corriendo para ver si seguía vivo. Como vio que si, entonces puso el brazo del extraño sobre su hombro y lo levantó con cuidado. Tras muchos esfuerzos logró llevarlo hasta su cabaña y lo recostó sobre el sofá que había en la improvisada sala de estar.

Sin tener muchos ánimos corrió de regreso al estanque y a casa otra vez en menos tiempo de lo normal. El extraño seguía inconsciente cuando ella entró en la habitación así que decidió preparar algo de comer antes de que este despertara. Pero cuando estaba apunto de salir descubrió algo en aquel extraño que capturó su atención en un santiamén.

La camisa de este, en algún momento blanca, se estaba tornando roja. Tan veloz como se le permitió, Dalia volteó al hombre y le alzó la camisa hasta la altura del hombro. Ahí encontró una terrible herida de la que manaba sangre a en cantidades brutales. Dalia salió disparada hacia las escaleras para llegar al cuarto de arriba. Pero con la prisa tropezó y se dio un fuerte golpe en la rodilla derecha.

Aun así la adrenalina la ayudó a terminar de subir las escaleras. Por el estrecho pasillo que se abría a ambos lados en la cima de esta. Giró a la derecha, dio siete pasos, alzó lo brazos y gritó con desesperación:

– _¡Ostensum aditus!_

Una puerta apareció delante de ella y sin pensar dos veces corrió tan rápido como su herida le permitía. Tomó uno de los muchos libros del estante y volvió a bajar.

El extraño seguí en la misma posición en que lo había dejado por lo que no perdió tiempo en eso y se limitó a buscar algo en el gran libro que había bajado. Tras varios intentos finalmente dio con lo que necesitaba. Sostuvo firmemente el libro con una mano, puso la otra por encima de la herida del extraño y recitó:

–_Sanatum vulneris atque revesum suus sanguinis._

En el momento en el que Dalia termino de recitar una luz anaranjada salió de la palma de su mano. Mientras más brillaba, la herida sanaba con más rapidez. Cuando en la piel del extraño no hubo más que una pequeña cicatriz, la luz desapareció por completo y Dalia cerró el libro de un sopetón. Estaba algo cansada pero aún así se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

El medio día llegó antes de lo esperado y Cain se apresuró a llegar a su cita. Su carruaje ya listo estaba estacionado en frente de la salida principal y al subir el lord, los caballos fueron azotados violentamente para tomar velocidad. Dentro en el carruaje Cain miraba por la ventana recordando con furia como aquella chica lo había desafiado con tan sólo una mirada.

Durante todo el camino mantuvo la vista perdida en sus más hondos pensamientos. Pero en menos de lo que esperaba, llegó a su destino. Cain caminó hasta la puerta y llamó tres veces. La respuesta no se hizo esperar y el señor Twing apareció en la entrada casi al instante.

–Lord Cain bienvenido. –dijo el señor Twing inclinando ligeramente la cabeza y abriendo más la puerta para que Cain pudiera entrar.

La casa de su amigo Ismael Twing era pequeña y lúgubre por fuera. Sin embargo por dentro era todo lo contrario. El señor Twing había sabido distribuir bien el espacio de cada habitación y a simple vista parecían enormes. Todo estaba decorado con muy buen gusto aunque ligeramente anticuado.

El señor Twing condujo a Cain por un corredor iluminado cuyo suelo estaba hecho de precioso mármol blanco y tenía columnas a ambos lados hechas del mismo material pero adornadas en la base con laminilla de oro. Además el señor Twing era amante del arte por lo que había muchas pinturas colgadas por toda la casa. Todas piezas originales y muchas hechas por él mismo.

Finalmente se detuvieron delante de una hermosa puerta de madera pintada de blanco. Estaba en perfectas condiciones y al igual que las columnas tenía decoraciones hechas de laminilla de oro y algunas incrustaciones de topacio acomodadas en un orden que sólo el señor Twing conocía.

Al entrar en la habitación, se encontraron en una cómoda sala de estar. Los sillones eran de hierro pero tapizadas con terciopelo rojo que los hacía ver muy elegantes. Eran tres sillones, uno grande y dos individuales. Sin embargo dos de los sillones ya estaban ocupados.

En el sillón grande, pegado a una de las orillas estaba sentado un hombre joven de no más de veintiún años. Estaba vestido con un lindo traje de lino azul marino con botones de perlas cerca del cuello. Su semblante era alegre y sus grandes ojos verdes sobresalían en la blancura de su piel. Además sus labios carnosos y sus delicadas facciones combinaban a la perfección con el sencillo corte de cabello color castaño claro que llevaba.

Sentado en uno de los sillones individuales se encontraba otro hombre vestido no tan a la moda ni tampoco de manera tan fina. Por su físico se podría decir que había trabajado arduamente toda su vida. Sus músculos estaban bien marcados y su piel estaba tostada de forma unánime. Al menos en toda la piel que era posible verle.

Los dos recién llegados tomaron asiento. Cain se sentó en el sillón grande, al lado del joven. Mientras que el señor Twing se sentó en el sillón individual vacío.

–Bien empecemos la reunión. ¿De qué querían hablar? –comenzó Cain.

–Eso es fácil y hasta tú conoces la respuesta. –contestó rudamente el hombre sentado en el sillón individual.

–Señor Hacker, esa no es manera de hablarle a un noble como Lord Cain. –se apresuro a decir el Sr. Twing.

–Tranquilo, no te exaltes Daimian. Ya sabes que aunque estamos en confianza es importante mantener el respeto. –le dijo el chico con una suave sonrisa en el rostro.

–Esta bien pero que se sepa que si no llegamos a una conclusión hoy, no será por mi culpa. –repuso Daimian y frunció el ceño.

Cain se quedó observando un segundo y dijo:

–Es cierto que lo sé y te pido disculpas mi querido Daimian si te ofendí. Además te voy a decir algo. Hoy las vi. Caminando como si nada entre nuestra gente.

–Esas mujeres son increíbles. _¡Brujas! –_espetó Daimian_._

–Pero no son ellas las que nos dan el jugo. –alegó el joven.

–Tú eres muy nuevo en esto Alexi. Apenas hace unos días fue tu primera vez pero creo que tienes derecho a saberlo. Si bien ellas nos dieron la receta...—estaba diciendo Cain.

– ¡Esas malditas nos traicionaron! ¡Nos atacaron sin ninguna razón! _¡BRUJAS!, ¡BRUJAS! –_rugió Daimian con despecho.

–Calma Daimian no queremos destruir la casa del Sr. Twing. –dijo Cain con tranquilidad. –Pero si sé lo que todos queremos destruir y les prometo que esa noche esta muy cerca. Más cerca de lo que creen.

–Pero ¿no les parece extraño que tras ser muy buenos amigos por tanto tiempo…–empezó a decir Alexi –que de la noche a la mañana ese cariño se haya convertido en odio?

–Eso es porque son BRUJAS, ya te lo he dicho, –le contestó Daimian con rudeza.

–Bueno, yo pregunto porque por lo que me han contado ustedes se supone es la historia de hace 300 años y hay una pieza del rompecabezas que todavía no cae en su lugar para mí.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

El hombre despertó entre gemidos y estiradas. Se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una casa ajena. Miró a su alrededor. Tratando de dar con algo conocido. Sin embargo no encontró nada. Finalmente se miró a si mismo descubrió que toda su camisa estaba cubierta de sangre pero aunque se estiro y buscó no pudo dar con la fuente de toda aquella sangre. Empezó a entrarle miedo y se esforzó por recordar que es lo que había pasado la noche anterior. No tuvo éxito.

Movió sus piernas para poner sus pies sobre el suelo. Con gran esfuerzo se paró y salió de la habitación por la puerta abierta más cercana. A su derecha vio la puerta principal que lo conduciría a un enorme jardín. A la izquierda vio unas escaleras que subían a un segundo piso. Aunque todos sus sentidos le decían que fuera a la derecha tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que había en el segundo piso.

Sus pies empezaron a moverse por cuenta propia hacia las escaleras pero cuando ya iba pisar el primer escalón oyó que una voz cercana le decía:

–Yo no haría eso si fuera tú.

La voz era femenina e irresistible. El hombre bajó el pie y se giró en redondo para ver a una hermosa mujer parada justo atrás de él.

– ¿Por qué no debería subir?

–Por el simple hecho de que te lo pido yo. –dijo ella con suavidad.

– ¿Y por qué debería escucharte? –insistió el hombre.

–Porque estas en mi casa y porque fui yo la que sanó la espantosa herida que tenías en la espalda.

Al oír eso el hombre se puso pálido y empezó a buscar otra vez sin éxito dicha herida.

–Eres una mentirosa. En la espalda no tengo nada.

Ella se limitó a mirarlo, se dio la vuelta y caminando hacia una puerta al otro lado de la sala de estar le dijo:

–Seguro tienes hambre. Ven conmigo.

A decir verdad el hombre se moría de hambre así que la siguió sin chistar hasta la cocina. Dentro había suficiente comida para un ejército y en cuanto ella le dio la señal el hombre comenzó a comer con desesperación. La mujer sólo observaba mientras comía un pequeño plato de frutos silvestres recién recogidos.

Después de comer el hombre dijo:

–Lamento haberte llamado mentirosa, ni siquiera yo sé lo que pasó ayer por la noche.

–No te preocupes todo saldrá a la luz a su debido tiempo. –respondió la mujer y luego agregó, –Por cierto mi nombre es Dalia ¿y el tuyo?

–Soy Linus, Linus Moon. Mucho gusto.

Se estrecharon la mano y una energía, como un shock eléctrico, pasó de la mano de Dalia a la de Linus. Este segundo se fue para atrás, cayendo de espaldas. Un torbellino de imágenes inundó su mente como si una puerta, que estuviera a reventar pero de alguna manera se hubiera contenido hasta un segundo antes del shock, se hubiera abierto salvajemente. Dalia sólo observaba.

–Lo recuerdo todo. ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué? –dijo Linus cuando finalmente se recuperó.

– ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas? –preguntó Dalia con una mirada seria en su semblante.

–Recuerdo un dolor terrible al ver la luna. Recuerdo que mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y a cambiar. Luego empecé a correr por el bosque y encontré un monstruo igual a mí. Peleamos y me hirió en la espalda. Ya no me pude mover y quedé ahí, tendido en el pasto. Después, nada. Pero ¿cómo lo he podido recordar?

–Porque yo así lo quise. –dijo ella.

Linus se le quedó mirando. Los penetrantes ojos violeta de ella lo hicieron desviar su mirada y la única palabra que salió de su boca fue:

–Bruja.

Dalia asintió y le dijo:

–Mi nombre completo es Dalia Blood y puedo ayudarte si quieres.

Linus volvió su mirada a la de ella. Tomó la delicada mano de Dalia entre las suyas y asintió con fuerza la cabeza. En sus ojos se podía ver una súplica infinita.

–Muy bien regresa a tu casa y cuando ya haya encontrado una solución te llamaré.

–Eer. No puedo.

Dalia miró a Linus con gesto inquisitivo por unos instantes. Luego él completó:

–De donde vengo era un esclavo y no quiero regresar a todo eso una vez más. Por favor te lo suplico déjame quedarme aquí, contigo. Te prometo que haré lo que tú digas y te ayudaré con los quehaceres.

Dalia tuvo compasión de él. Le dijo que podía quedarse siempre y cuando no subiera por las escaleras al segundo piso. Le dijo que era por su propia seguridad.

Linus aceptó gustoso y por muchos años vivieron juntos y en paz. Él se encargaba del cuidado del jardín, salía todas las mañanas por agua y limpiaba todo el piso de abajo. Ella cocinaba, hacía las compras y trabajaba día y noche en encontrar un antídoto al mal que acongojaba a Linus.

Con el tiempo se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Hablaban con frecuencia de su vida y Linus aprendió mucho acerca de las brujas. Entendió que "el león no es como lo pintan", expresión favorita de Dalia. Por ese entonces estaba muy de moda la cacería de las brujas y Dalia tenía especial cuidado de que nadie se enterara de la ubicación exacta de su casa. Además de que un poderoso hechizo protegía su hogar de los mirones y chismosos.

Ambos la pasaban muy mal en las noches en las que la luna llena se acercaba ya que desde dos días antes, la transformación se daba y terminaba dos días después del clímax. El primer mes fue el que se llevó el premio de la peor de todas ya que nadie se lo esperaba pero poco a poco fueron midiendo sus tiempos, de modo que ya no llegaba de sorpresa. Además a Dalia le gustaba probar sus experimentos una vez concluidos.

Cada vez que inventaba una poción nueva, inmediatamente se la daba a Linus unas horas antes de que el sol se pusiera en los días malos. Se dio cuenta de que ciertos ingredientes, pese a que no levantaban la maldición, si le permitían el uso de razón.

Para la sorpresa de ambos, era el tercer aniversario en que Linus se había mudado con Dalia cuando ella finalmente logró dar con la receta completa para permitirle el uso de razón a Linus una vez transformado. Decidieron celebrarlo de la siguiente manera: el día de luna llena, ella se puso un bonito vestido carmesí que ella misma había hecho para una ocasión especial. Linus por su parte salió al jardín para evitar romper algo dentro de la casa y se transformó. Sin embargo esta vez, y como Dalia lo predijo, sus mente prevaleció muy por encima de sus instintos.

Dalia salió de la casa y por primera vez en esos tres años acarició el pelaje grisáceo de aquella bestia que había dejado de ser un monstruo. Linus la miró, se agachó de tal modo que su panza tocará el suelo y le indicó a Dalia que se subiera.

Con trabajos ella obedeció pero en un segundo se encontraba recorriendo a gran velocidad lo que vendría siendo su propiedad. Linus se detuvo frente al estanque y volvió a tumbarse de boca para dejar bajar a Dalia. El cabello pelirrojo-anaranjado de Dalia estaba hecho un desastre y aprovechó el estanque para poder acomodarlo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando un rato sus reflejos en el agua. Era increíble lo bien que se veían juntos. Por muy dispareja que fuera la pareja. Poco a poco les fue dando sueño y muy a su pesar sus parpados se cerraron.

Mientras esto tenía lugar, un tercer par de ojos también observaba la escena desde lejos. Ambicioso y sediento de poder decidió esperar el momento más oportuno para usar la información que esa noche había sido capaz de obtener.

A la mañana siguiente, Linus despertó antes que Dalia. Consideró demasiado cruel el despertarla a ella también siendo que hacia ya tres años que no había podido dormir bien. Decidió que por una vez romper las reglas no estaría mal así que con paso seguro se encaminó hacia el pueblo para comprar algo de comida.

Varias horas después Dalia apenas estaba despertando y al no ver a Linus junto a ella realmente le extrañó. Se arrodilló junto al estanque y comenzó a peinarse cuando de repente comenzó a oír una horda de gente acercarse. Se quedó lo más callada posible para ver si seguían de largo pero el ruido se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte. Temiendo lo peor. Se levantó de un salto y trató de correr nuevamente hasta la protección de su hogar. Tal vez Linus ya estría ahí.

Corrió lo más rápido que le permitía su largo vestido pero tropezó con una piedra y cayó de bruces. Entonces pudo ver a toda la gente que se acercaba. La rodearon entre gritos, insultos y escupitajos. Alguien se acercó a ella por detrás, le ató las manos y la amordazó.

Entre todo el ruido alcanzó a distinguir dos palabras "bruja" y "hoguera". Sus ojos reflejaban miedo y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar violentamente. Quien la había atado, ahora le exigía ponerse en pie y caminar. Caminó hasta el pueblo donde una hoguera sin encender la aguardaba.

La ataron al poste del centro mientras un juez leía los cargos de los que se le acusaba y la sentencia. Dalia no podía entender que era lo que había pasado. No podía entender como aún siendo tan cuidadosa la habían descubierto. Luego lo vio. Parado entre la multitud Linus la miraba perplejo.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. En un arranque de ira Dalia logró desprender el trozo de tela mal amarrada que le amordazaba la boca y mientras prendían fuego a la hoguera ella recitó con voz potente:

– _¡Transvectum domus!_

Una luz cegadora la iluminó y en un instante desapareció del centro de la plaza del pueblo para reaparecer en su propia casa. Subió al segundó piso, entró en la habitación secreta y pronunció:

– _¡Haud permitto ut inimicus reditum!_

Acto seguido la misma luz anaranjada volvió a brillar, creando un extraño dibujo en el suelo. Dalia tomó el cuchillo más cercano, se hizo una buena cortada en la muñeca y regó la parte externa del dibujo con su sangre. Estaba consiente de que una vez terminado el ritual nadie que no fuera de su familia podría acercarse a la casa. Pero aún así con la sangre sobre el círculo lo dio por terminado.

Dalia no era conocida por su crueldad hasta ese día. Con su magia se dedico a eliminar licántropos sin piedad y de maneras muy sádicas. Sin embargo jamás logró sacarse del corazón a su antiguo amigo Linus y en un acto de piedad le dejó la receta de la pócima especial junto con una nota en un lugar en el que sólo Linus buscaría. Efectivamente Linus encontró la receta y la nota. Esta segunda decía:

_A mi antiguo mejor amigo:_

_ Espero esto te ayude a conservarte dentro de tus cabales y te recuerde quien traicionó a quien. No me vuelvas a buscar o no tendré piedad de ti._

_ Dalia_

Linus no pudo entender el significado entero de la nota pero era evidente que alguien tenía que detener a Dalia. Cuando finalmente logró dar con ella trató de razonar pero fue inútil. Trató de saber la razón de su enojo pero ella se limitó a decir:

–Eres un sínico y no te quiero ni a ti ni a ninguno de tu raza cerca de mí o de mi familia.

Un momento después Linus se encontraba sangrando de una profunda herida en la espalda pero Dalia había desaparecido. Desde ese momento la lucha entre licántropos y brujas comenzó.

* * *

Soy una pésima autora y lo tengo muy presente T.T  
no me puedo perdonar por tardar tanto en subir un capítulo nuevo.

espero les guste y prometo subir otro pronto


End file.
